Sand and Water
by TheLustofkilling
Summary: Kroenen, before he kills Professor Bruhenholm, bumps into a certain Abe Sapien, and become infatuated with the creature. Male to male thoughts and emotions. Abe X Kroenen
1. Sandstorm in a water paradise

Title: Sand and Water

Chapter: A sand storm in a paradise of water

Rating: PG-13

Category: Hellboy

Pairing: Kroenen X Abe Sapien

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellboy, I make absolutely no profit from this story, and I have no intentions of claiming the characters as my own.

Summary: Kroenen, before he kills Professor Bruhenholm, bumps into a certain Abe Sapien, and become infatuated with the creature. Male to male thoughts and emotions.

Warning: Do not read if you dislike Male to Male thoughts or actions. Nothing too heavy though. Oh…I guess a little noncon, though there is nothing in the physical way to worry about.

He slipped through the building, undetected. Rasputin was going to Professor Trevor Bruhenholm's room, and he was to meet him there in a few minutes.

Dr. Kroenen had slipped into an 'odd' room, figuring he would now be reunited with Rasputin. He was mistaken though, and the Ex-Nazis SS scientist found himself looking at a large tank with what must have been a sleeping man-fish.

The creature's back was to him, and he couldn't help but feel a little intrigued by the mechanics of the tank, as well as the creature in it.

He took many steps forward, silently drawing up to the side of the tank. As he drew up a hand, slowly resting it on the tank's wall, he watched the man-fish turn around, eyes large, mouth open.

A Sapien.

"Oh! You shouldn't be here! I must alert the others!" The Sapien cried out, his voice calm, yet informative.

Dr. Kroenen could not have that happen, so he quickly ran to the ladder, reaching a Katar-like dagger into the tank, thankful of his suit and gas mask, knowing that he would be safe from any germ-ridden bacteria in the water that now splashed onto him.

His blade cut into the water, and nicked the scaly skin of the Sapien's shoulder. He then began to drag his dagger back and fourth through the water, unable to reach the Sapien as he clung to the bottom of his tank.

Both men seemed to be at a stand still. It also seemed that Dr. Kroenen was now far past curious about the Sapien, but now desired to see it better, to study it further.

He paused in his movements, watching as the blood oozed out of the Sapien and then drifted up. He removed his blade fully from the water, one of his hands resting on the top of the tank wall.

He watched as the creature gazed up at him, suddenly struck with what looked like confusion.

"You…You have ill intentions." His voice was soft, and now muffled by the open water. His voice came out somewhat better on the intercom next to the tank.

Dr. Kroenen tilted his head to the side, the creature was far past interesting. He attempted to laugh, though it was dry and raspy.

So the Sapien used a sort of telepathy to communicate? But how?

"Your hand, it sends beats, and sonar, and I can detect your emotion, and parts of thoughts." The creature's hand lifted slightly up, revealing a sort of censor in his palm. It was intriguing.

"Wh-what are you?" He asked, his voice inquisitive. This creature was so smart.

The Doctor set both his hands on the tank's top wall, then thought about his life, his past, and how he came to be. His wined up heart, his steel spine, his metal hand, and his dried up blood. These things, he shared with the creature. He figured that the creature would find out anyway, plus, if he could, he did enjoy bragging about his work as well as how he developed the skills to survive for so long. Especially if that creature were something so…Interesting.

The Sapien was silent and he watched as the creature lay there, bleeding, pressed up against the tank's bottom. The merman looked, unreadable. For the life of him, Kroenen could not tell what the Sapien was thinking, or even feeling.

"Ahhh…" The Sapien said finally, he had taken a while, so Kroenen figured he had been trying to 'read' or piece together what he had just recently shared with him.

"You-Ah--Umm---A scientist…" His voice sounded a little surprised. Kroenen had to wonder if the Sapien had ever heard his name before.

"Mentioned here and there…" He replied to Kroenen in a muttered tone.

Dr. Kroenen laughed again dryly. He then looked again at the Sapien. He took in the form, the body, the muscle structure. He wondered what it would be like to still have such a body as the Sapien's. He felt slightly jealous. That body. Such a body belonging to someone else…

"Oh…" The Sapien muttered out, knowing what the other was looking at. He tried to make a sound.

The Doctor knew what the Sapien was doing, he chose to ignore it though.

Instead, he drew his eyes over the Sapien's body, lower this time. His thoughts drew over those thighs, and how nice they would look with long cuts going up them…Leading to his…

The Sapien turned over in the water, his body curling up, yet pushed against the bottom of the tank. He was deliberately trying to hide himself from Kroenen.

Kroenen disliked this action though. He let his hand rest in the tank's water, an attempt to make the telepathy signals stronger.

In response, the Sapien tried to squirm, as if teased by the thoughts.

Dr. Kroenen began to imagine himself strapping the Sapien down, on a table, and slowly torturing him.

He thought vividly about the way he would allow his blades to dance sharply up and down that nicely formed muscular frame. He narrowed his eyes as he thought strongly about examining the Sapien from the outside in.

"Stop." The merman cried out. He seemed shaken by the thoughts, about Kroenen's cruel intentions.

Dr. Kroenen smiled though, even though he had removed his own lips long ago.

He let his hand slowly move back and fourth through the water, almost waving at him.

Kroenen began to imagine what he could do with that body in his power. While the Sapien was strapped on an old polished wooden table. He would think of sickening and perverted ways of messing with the fish man. Oh…The fun he would have doing it as well.

"Stop!" The Sapien yelled, his eyes widening further, and anger taking him over. The cut Dr. Kroenen had given to him was no longer bleeding. It was as if by the anger alone, the blood discontinued to pour. The Sapien gasped, huffing weakly from the event.

The Doctor figured that the ability the Sapien had, drained him of physical and mental power when he used it for such a while.

"Stop it…Now…" He said in a rather demanding tone.

Dr. Kroenen suddenly remember about Rasputin and that he still had to kill the Professor.

He let go of the tank and began to search around the tank. As he figured, there was a power plug for emergencies. He cut through the wire, the sparks flying for a second then laying dead.

He turned, heading for the door.

"Wait! You can't harm the Professor." The Sapien yelled.

The Doctor had paused, but only for a second, he kept walking, a foot from the door.

"You can do what you want…" He heard the other yell.

Dr. Kroenen stopped, turning to face the Sapien. Was the creature really bribing him, using himself as the actual bargaining tool?

Dr. Kroenen's head tilted, slightly interested.

"You can do what you want to me. But you have to leave the Professor alone." His voice was steady, and gentle. It sent slight shivers down Kroenen's metal spine.

"You can dissect me…" He said loudly, "Kill me, use me as research…"

Kroenen stepped back up to the tank, a hand coming up to rest on it.

The Sapien took a hint and let his hand come to rest opposite of Kroenen's.

Kroenen sent him images, disturbing, twisted images of the Sapien man and what he would do with him if he entrusted his body to him. Though the Sapien would bleed, painfully screaming from violent abusive treatment, it was not going to be from having his insides ripped out. No, it would be because Dr. Kroenen would use the Sapien as a sexual object.

The Sapien drew his hand away, looking at the Doctor.

Kroenen couldn't help but wonder what type of bond this creature had with the Professor in order to give himself up like this.

"I don't care." The Sapien said. "As long as the Professor is okay, I don't care what you do to me." The Sapien looked proud in his tank.

Dr. Kroenen gave a thought to considering it. Then he figured that he could go kill the Professor and come back and abduct the Sapien anyway.

He laughed at this harsh reality that was so possible, leaving the Sapien, who screamed and yelled for him to come back. Pleading that he would not do what he had come here to do in the first place.

End.

Began: Sat, June 20, 2:15 Am /09/

Finished: Sat, June 20, 3:29 Am /09/

-TheLustofKilling

In the dust, we fade,

In the clouds, we play,

In the sun, we run,

And in the fire, --

We burn.


	2. Melting sand and Boiling water

Title: Sand and Water

Chapter 2: Melting sand and Boiling water

Rating: M

Category: Hellboy

Pairing: Kroenen X Abe Sapien

Summary: Kroenen, before he kills Professor Bruhenholm, bumps into a certain Abe Sapien, and become infatuated with the creature. Male to male thoughts and emotions.

Warning: Major switch with movie verse and comic. AU!! *It's altered from the movie from here on out, same characters and plot of 'raising hell.' Do not read if you dislike Male to Male thoughts or actions. Nothing too heavy though. Oh…I guess a little noncon, though there is nothing in the physical way to worry about.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellboy, I make absolutely no profit from this story, and I have no intentions of claiming the characters as my own.

Dr. Kroenen drew his blade back, and wiped the blood off of it. He then took a second and left the rest on. If there was going to be anything to upset the Sapien, he figured that this would be it.

"You're distracted…Kroenen." Rasputin said, his voice dark, almost in thought. He faced Kroenen, though half of his step was still in the dead Professor's direction.

Kroenen looked over at him. The way he communicated with Rasputin was simply thought. Rasputin had acquired the connection of telepathy with Kroenen through some demonic power. He did not question it because he never doubted Rasputin in anyway. He would not start now.

'The Sapien…' Kroenen thought in a sort of subtle way. He wasn't sure how his friend would react to this.

He watched Rasputin look hard at him. Then, he smiled and there seemed to be a sort of twisted desire in his eyes.

"One of the Professor's 'pets.'" He drew his hand up to his chin, a thoughtful structure forming across his face. "Well maybe since you've helped me so much…" He drew his hand down, and closed his eyes dramatically. Sighing happily he opened them back up, his hand gesturing up in a 'okay let the kid have his way, "Well, alright. It'll probably help us with that Red-Monkey too." He laughed, "Go grab your friend." His laugh was gentle, and he giggled slightly.

* -* -*

The Sapien was already dressed, his suit on, and an odd neck brace was being secured tightly around his neck.

Dr. Kroenen smiled toothily.

The Sapien stepped back violently, and faced him. Kroenen guessed that the Sapien had either heard him, or sensed him entering the room, and now staring and watching him dress. "You- you came back?" The emotion flooded him, it seemed that Kroenen could sense his sudden hope, curiosity, and fear.

"You decided not to hurt the Professor?" The words were choked out, soaked in hopeful outlook.

Dr. Kroenen wasn't much of a liar, only if he had to really. He also wanted to see the other's face when he told, or rather, showed him the proof of what he had done. So, slowly, he drew up his blade, allowing the blood to gleam in the room's light.

He watched the look of the Sapien's mouth as it opened, gaping. His eyes blinked a few times and then his head tilted elegantly to the side. At first, Dr. Kroenen was unable to read the emotion, or even the visual look on the Sapien's face. The Sapien's movements were not only feminine, but also fish-like, as if he were swimming in water.

Kroenen laughed, sliding the still soggy blade back into his holder that rested on his upper arm. When he did this, his shoulder's now resembled that of a jagged bone structure of a malnourished animal. With every slight movement he made, the blades would twitch ever slightly, and it almost looked like an added extension on his thin structure.

"Wh- why?" His voice was sad, it seemed that Kroenen had hit him deep, emotionally. The Sapien's voice was thrilling when drenched with such emotion. Kroenen couldn't help but to think about how such an emotion had added to the idea and entertainment he was getting from the entire situation.

Kroenen's head tilted to the side, and he began to walk up to the Sapien. His movements were slow, precise, and menacing. He made no sound, he made no heavy intent of even walking. It seemed that Kroenen walked on air, and his head was slightly crouched, as if he were stalking something interesting that he was soon to hold dead in his mouth. He watched as the fish man moved back, his gloved hands leading him.

Dr. Kroenen jumped forward, his body not making a sound as he did so. His feet hit the ground, his lean body crouched low, dark eye goggles aimed at the Sapien. They were in pure eye contact and it seemed that the Sapien was too frightened to move any further.

Dr. Kroenen watched the Sapien turn around then, probably having somehow sensed his next move, and now having sudden determined movements to escape.

He himself spun forward, moving as fast as possible to catch the other before he could do anything that would jeopardize Kroenen's plans.

As the Sapien grabbed a hold of what looked like a needle and syringe, Dr. Kroenen reached his clock world arm forward and grabbed tightly onto the Sapien's own wrist.

He gave a hiss as the Sapien drew his other hand over, trying to grab the syringe. Their bodies both lined up with one another, the Sapien's back now pressed firmly onto the other's stomach and chest. Their thighs lined up and pressing against the others.

Kroenen reached around as well, this time letting his human hand rest on the other's waist. He pressed down hard, and let his hands sink into the fabric and scaly skin of the other creature. He then began to pull the other away, actions intent on keeping the Sapien away from the needle.

"Ah!" The Sapien yelled out as he was pushed down, body slamming into the ground. He arched his back, pain shooting through his tailbone. He closed his eyes, gasping through the on coming wave of pain as a spasm shook through his body.

Kroenen leaned over him, stepping lightly on either side of the Sapien's body. He saw the small syringe, a dark grey liquid dully shinning in the light. He shook the syringe, noticing that the liquid was thick.

He leaned down, sitting on the Sapien's stomach. He gripped the syringe between two fingers, letting his hands rest on either side of the Sapien's shoulders, forcing them, viciously down hard. His body was resting on the other lightly, his body rocking forward on top of the Sapien's chest and stomach as he leaned down to come face to face with him.

The Nazis began to ask him what it was that the syringe contained. He gripped the shoulder's tightly when he had asked the question in his head, almost screaming it. He knew that the words were hissed though, had he had lips, he would have whispered it to the other.

The Sapien gave him no reply.

It caused frustration to boil in him, and he jammed his knee up, connecting with the Sapien's side.

The creature below him groaned with pain, the look of painful discomfort making Kroenen excited. If he could have that moan come out again, that pained look sketching it's way onto the creatures face again. He would have enjoyed it more if the creature were free, and had withered under him as well.

"Ahh--." The Sapien spoke verbally to him.

Kroenen's head arched, tilting, again, re-asking the question. His metal hand added pressure that was more then wanted. Since the bone was so weak compared to the metal pressure of the doctor, he raised it up slightly. He didn't want to break any bones, not yet. He wouldn't mind a pretty little bruise on that so clean skin though.

Once more, he received no sort of remark. He growled, how would he enjoy himself if the other was going to act so un-corroborative?

"Kroenen…It is time…" Rasputin seemed to come out of nowhere.

Dr. Kroenen looked up at him, unable to voice his surprise and frustration.

Rasputin seemed to see and notice this in his friend, "Bring him!" His voice strong, demanding.

Kroenen looked back down at the Sapien. Finally, giving him a small gurgling laugh, he cocked back his arm, and then smashed it into the Sapien's head. He knew the hit had knocked out his soon-to-be toy.

*-*-*-*

He hooked him up, having kept his suit on him. He had finally strapped the Sapien down securely, and laughed a little. Just one more…

He was very curious about how and what the thing around the Sapien's neck was. Looking more closely at it, the thing seemed to be filled with water. Or perhaps another sort of liquid the Sapien used to stay alive…

Gills. The small, 'portable' tank…That's what it had to be…Kroenen would only believe that such a thing would help to keep the gills moist enough to breath through out here in the open.

Turning around, Kroenen held the syringe delicately. He then began to lightly press, the contents just barely slipping out of the needle and dripping onto the desk.

Small, tiny, what seemed to be rock grains, smothered in grey clay, now splattered onto his desk. He would have to ask the Sapien what it was, and what his intent had been.

Slowly, Kroenen turned, looking around the room. The room was small, comfortable. Surrounded by a steel door and concrete walls, the only lighting was electrical. There was room enough for a desk, and a table, both old, stained, and cheap. The walls could and did support various 'items.' All said 'items' given to Kroenen by Rasputin, or collected from his 'past' life.

This was Kroenen's dungeon. Rasputin said he could have the room. He had this room, and the room with the clock-like gears and trap door that opened up into the spike pit. He was grateful to Rasputin for this, and was proud to have a good use for the room finally.

"Ahhh~" Came a soft groan. The trip had only taken a short period, but Kroenen had given the Sapien an extra sedative anyway. It having been a few hours, he was beginning to come out of it now. He would probably be shaky at first.

"Wh-where am…" He was silenced as Kroenen leaned over him, his head in the Sapien's view, as if answering the question. Kroenen noticed that his eyes looked a little glazed, probably still trying to focus on whatever he could.

"Oh!" The Sapien now woken from his flustered state of injected intoxication. He groaned out, "You've harmed the Professor!" His eyes closed, then shot back open, "You're a disgusting, under developed jerk! You back stabbing piece of-"

Kroenen placed a hand over the Sapien's mouth, hushing him. He could feel the Sapien's hot breath on his gloved hand, and he felt something in his metal spine shake…or was that a shiver?

Aggressively, the Sapien responded. He jerked his body up, thrusting his body all around in every direction. Balling and un-balling his hands. Kroenen guessed that the creature was out of his daze now, and fully waken to his surrounds.

Shaking his head, he made an attempt to escape from Kroenen's hand, which was cold and hard.

Kroenen gave a growl, as if to warn the other of his anger. He even threatened the Sapien through inner thoughts. He thought about how he would punch him, or stab him, if he did not cease the movements. He also figured that the creature would harm himself too. He didn't want that now…

The Sapien had no response to his thought of threatening action though, and kept on thrashing back and fourth. His stomach trying to arch up, but being restrained by the strap that pressed down on his chest.

Kroenen grabbed at the syringe, violently shoving it into the Sapien's face.

"Oh!" The Sapien breathed out. "You've harmed the Professor, and you've threatened my own life…Why on earth would I want to communicate with you?" His voice was hard and his eyes were wide.

Kroenen hissed, 'So the Sapien can choose when he wanted to 'accept' my thoughts, and emotions, and when he didn't.' He would have narrowed his eyelids, except, along with his lips, he had removed them long ago.

He looked down at the Sapien, and noticed that the gloves sealed the 'censors.'

'Perhaps…' he thought slowly, 'perhaps the creature simply needs his censor's exposed.'

He moved over the gloved digits. He saw the Sapien cringe a little as his own hand rubbed on top of his.

"Leave me alone." The Sapien said, a little more then agitatedly.

Kroenen grabbed the base of the glove and then ripped it from the hand it protected. He then violently took the Sapien's hand into his own, thinking about how much of a fool the creature was for trying to trick and ignore him.

The creature thrashed on the table, constricted by the straps that held him down. His eyes closing and his mouth escaping grunts and gasps as he tried hard to let go of the hand.

Kroenen smiled, knowing that the creature was seeing the Professor's death. Knew that the fish man was forcibly watching as he had thrust the blade into the man, feeling the pain as the old man had fallen to the ground, his breath ceasing long ago. Moments before he had hit the ground.

He let go.

The Sapien breathed harder, thoughts unable to piece together the reality of the situation now, and the ones yet to come.

The Nazis scientist watched as the Sapien shook, his eyes still closed. He grabbed the syringe, and took it back over to the fish creature.

He forcibly grabbed the fish's hand, "What is in it?" He thought viciously.

The Sapien squirmed. Due to the restraints though, he had no luck of freeing his hand from the other.

"Cement." The Sapien gasped out at him. His eyes squeezed shut, he gasped for breath. He turned his head back and fourth, hoping that the answer was enough to please Kroenen.

'I don't understand…' Kroenen responded with instead of letting go.

"The Professor said there was no real way of killing you. But I figured," he looked at Kroenen and the scientist saw a sort of clever cunning shine in his eyes, "Maybe if I prevented you from being able to wind up your heart, it being too hard for you to turn the gears in cement, you would eventually shut down." He laughed gently, "Why…You'd run right out…Like an old music box." His cocky tone being hard for Kroenen to ignore. He enjoyed it though.

Kroenen felt oddly now. He wasn't sure if it was possible for the creature to 'kill' him so easily. No one had ever attempted to inject cement right into his heart.

He laughed, raspy, curdling sounds scratching their way out of his throat.

The Sapien turned back to him and the doctor saw the hint of worry in his eyes. "I wish I would have killed you." His voice was soft, and it seemed that he had deeply meant the words he had just muttered out.

Kroenen's body, in a way, had reacted to the response. It seemed that his mind had reacted to the statement as well. He withdrew from the table, a little more then befuddled. Why on earth was his body reacting to the statement like this?

He looked back at the Sapien, hands gripping and forming tight fists. He moved to the Sapien's side.

Resting his hand onto the other, he began to ask about the water tank around his neck.

The Sapien seemed to scoff, "As long as there is water in it…I will be fine for an extended period of time." He gave a sort of stare at the doctor. "Why do you care?"

Kroenen gripped his hand tighter, 'You're going to need it…And I can't have you dieing on me, now can I?' He laughed with a rasped out tone, knowing that the Sapien and himself were gong to have fun. No matter what.

Began: June, 23, 7:23 PM

Finished: June, 23, 11:58 PM

-TheLustofKilling

Something new,

Something old.

Something dull,

Something gold.

Something living,

Something dead.


	3. the sand monster and the water monster

Title: Sand and Water

Chapter 3: The Sand Monster and the Water Monster

Rating: M

Category: Hellboy

Pairing: Kroenen X Abe Sapien

Summary: Kroenen, before he kills Professor Bruhenholm, bumps into a certain Abe Sapien, and become infatuated with the creature. Male to male thoughts and emotions.

Warning: Major switch with movie verse and comic. AU!! *It's altered from the movie from here on out, same characters and plot of 'raising hell.' Do not read if you dislike Male to Male thoughts or actions. Nothing too heavy though. Oh…I guess a little **noncon,** though there is nothing in the physical way to worry about.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellboy, I make absolutely no profit from this story, and I have no intentions of claiming the characters as my own.

* * *

He gave a growl to himself. It had been about two hours since he last 'spoke' to the Sapien.

Ever since Rasputin had brought them all back to the 'cold base' in Moscow, he had been keeping Kroenen busy.

Kroenen had been at the moment where he was about to shred the Sapien's suit up when Rasputin had asked for his assistance in a task.

Kroenen, of course, was unable to tell Rasputin that he was busy and that at that very moment in time, he did not want to leave the cocky little Sapien alone. He was loyal to Rasputin though, through and through.

Now, Kroenen was upside-down, his legs hooked to a ledge, and his back spine bent and contorted at an in-human angle. His body stretched 'down', trying to reach an odd looking lever that Rasputin told him would trigger off a trap door. Said man, was holding Kroenen's ankles in place.

Although Kroenen had figured that he did not need the other's help, he figured he was simply trying to make sure that the job got done.

As Kroenen pulled the lever, there came a sort of rusted gear-spinning sound. It seemed that something had been triggered, and was now attempting to turn on, or activate.

"Ahh…Thank you very much Kroenen." Rasputin gave him a small smile.

The Nazis noticed that the action of his master did not cause him any added 'tension' or 'thought' much like that of what the Sapien caused him.

To Kroenen these thoughts, these actions, were not pure, unwanted, and everything he had not once long ago lived or thought of. For a Nazis of HIS stature and HIS purity, it was wrong, and sickening. This Sapien was causing him to…Change.

Kroenen's fists balled up, his tension rising.

Standing and facing him, Rasputin's voice was deep, and drew Kroenen out of his troubling thoughts. "You have that Sapien on your mind?"

Kroenen once more felt as if he had been mocking his master, or even disappointing Rasputin. He lowered his head, body stiff.

"Well…" Rasputin said, his voice low, "You must remember: It is only your puppet, put here for YOUR entertainment."

Kroenen felt his eyes on him. Could he do whatever he wanted? Could he kill the creature, slowly, painfully, and it not matter to anyone simply because 'he' was there for his own entertainment?

"I can't have you kill him yet." Rasputin's voice once more making it's way into his head.

Kroenen looked at him, knowing that the other man could not see his eyes.

"I may need him later. I really don't care what else you do to him…Just don't kill him." Rasputin's orders were processed, and then immediately accepted by Kroenen's devotion to the other man. If he was told not to kill him, he would obey. Had Rasputin not said that Kroenen could have him though? Had he not given Kroenen the Sapien earlier back at the Professor's room?

He shook his head slightly. What Rasputin said was law, ultimate rule. He accept that proudly.

"Does your friend have a name?" Rasputin asked. His voice was softer, though held the same sort of distorted evil.

Kroenen thought. He hadn't once asked the Sapien's name. Was it that he didn't care? Was it because he didn't like the idea of 'knowing' who he was hurting? Kroenen wasn't sure. He simply brushed it off as not remembering to ask.

"Abe…" Rasputin said. He leaned over the edge he had just been dangling Kroenen over.

Kroenen's head tilted. He wasn't amazed that his master knew the Sapien's name. He was astonished with the name itself. How it suited the creature. 'Abe.' He thought simply. The name tingled on his head, his body. It sunk down deep into the broken stitches and the fabricated dead skin.

"Oh…I haven't give you much time to play with him, have I?" He turned to Kroenen.

The sand-and-gear filled man stood tall, as if waiting for Rasputin to give him an order.

"Well…Go do what you want." He said, waving Kroenen off.

Kroenen turned, mechanically around, beginning his trek to his room.

"Remember Kroenen…" The Nazis heard his master warn him, quickly turning around to look at him. "Don't kill him." His glare was hard.

Kroenen's back straightened, taking his master's command to the highest degree. He even saluted him with an old fashioned Nazis sign, as if it held a true voiced promise. He then left, having the sudden rush and want to see the creature called 'Abe.'

*-*-*-*

The Sapien called 'Abe' seemed to be sleeping. His body was unmoving, and for a second, the Nazis scientist thought he was dead.

He moved to a small faucet in the room that connected to the wall. He figured it was simply put there to aid in the rinsing of sewage or whatever else the room had once needed a drainage system for. At the moment though, Kroenen was going to use it as a sort of faucet to fill a bucket up with.

Once he had a few gallons ready, he went to the table, the one the Sapien was strapped to, and poured the water onto him.

The Sapien gasped loudly, moving around to see what was going on. He took a few gasps and then rested his eyes onto Kroenen.

Kroenen's head tilted, his hand coming down softly to rest on the Sapien's hand. He was met with a gurgle of disgust and a shudder of anger.

'Sorry for the water. I wasn't sure if your kind enjoyed that. Your name is 'Abe' though, right?' He thought repeatedly, though he tried hard not to squeeze the hand too tightly.

The Sapien said nothing. It seemed that he didn't trust Kroenen's way or attempt at being nice.

Kroenen gave a small hiss, asking again. He wasn't sure how to 'not' kill the creature that was annoying him so badly.

He turned away from the Sapien. His feet slowly took him over to the desk in the room.

There, he rested both hands on it, leaned over and gave a soft raspy sigh. His head sunk low, below his shoulders and his left leg leaned against the desk, same leg's knee being his support. His metal back bone arched, and his body seemed to lock into the position. In this position, he began to think over his position. He gave one last thought to what else would make the Sapien shake.

He laughed with his raspy tone. The sexual threats he had used earlier seemed to work. Kroenen picked up a sharp knife. It's blade had small serrated edges that hooked violently out. Much like that of a rose's thorns. It also looked like a small, handheld saw.

Turning back to 'Abe', he began to think to himself if he really wanted to do this to another man. The Nazis thought about it for a second. He had never really looked at any sex for something physical. He had always been too busy.

The blade dangled from his hand, not really paying attention to the Sapien.

Kroenen gave a small clock-work 'tap' to his blade. He supposed that it didn't really matter. Male or Female, humans and creatures were all the same. Besides, he was curious as to how the Sapien 'worked.' He would have to find out without killing him though.

Slowly, Kroenen began to lean over the Sapien's body. His mask covered his mouth, so the Sapien couldn't really feel the breath that creped out. Kroenen really didn't need to breath though. Since his insides were all dust, it really didn't matter to him.

"What…" The Sapien began once he saw the blade. It seemed that simply by having Kroenen show him the weapon, the creature was already worried.

Kroenen's head tilted, and his body leaned over, the blade following.

His movements led him to the Sapien's 'lower' half. From there, Kroenen un-tucked the suit, and let the blade rest against the soft fabric. It resembled that of Spandex.

Kroenen could feel the other's heart beat speed up. It seemed that the closer Kroenen was to his 'skin,' the more uncomfortable the Sapien was.

The blade under the top half of clothing, Kroenen violently pulled 'up' on his blade. With an odd ripping sound, the cloth was torn to pieces. Chunks were ripped and pulled off at a time. Kroenen laughed whenever the Sapien would object to the treatment.

Finally, Abe's back arched up, and his eyes closed, Kroenen paused. His eyes had been drawn to a rather large scare that seemed to begin at his upper chest, and ended below his upper pecks. His hand moved forward, hovering above the fresh scare.

How amazing it looked. The way it was, it resembled that of a broken vein. It was healing, though still looked to have a painfully beating pulse.

"Don't touch me." Came the Sapien's voice. It was calm and held a demanding tone. It was almost resembling a fact that Kroenen should obey. Seeing as how Rasputin had not given or stated the rule though, Kroenen felt no obligation to follow it.

He spun around quickly though, finding a metal box. The Sapien asked him worriedly what he was doing, but once again, Kroenen felt no reason to full fill the question or demand.

Kroenen was a man who enjoyed surgery. Many times, mostly all actually, he would operate on himself, simply because he enjoyed it. So, when Kroenen figured the Sapien could use a little 'sewing up,' he leapt at the opportunity.

Turning back to Abe, Kroenen let the needle's string hang down. It was actually surgical wire, but it was as thin as sewing string. Either way, he enjoyed it.

"What…Oh my…Please don't. My body will heal on it's own!" The Sapien babbled out. Kroenen didn't hear him though. He simply grabbed onto the other's hand, and said he was out of 'numbing shots,' so the Sapien would just have to use his hand to try to release any pain he would feel. He then reminded the Sapien that it wasn't in his nature to do this much for another person.

After that, Abe said nothing. His eyes simply gazed up at the ceiling, and he just looked away. It seemed to Kroenen that the other was in a different place.

Kroenen leaned over again, and quickly removed the chest strap. This is when he saw the entire scar, and he saw that when he had probably torn the cloth from Abe's chest, it had taken some skin with him. He simple shrugged and grabbed back onto the Sapien's hand. It wouldn't matter in a few minutes.

Taking the needle into his mechanical hand, Kroenen pressed it into the cut's end, pulling hard on the wire, and then threading through to the other end. He tugged hard to make sure the flaps of 'skin' were closer together.

Kroenen, as he sewed, noticed that the Sapien's body, or at least upper half, still had a very human frame. The muscles that a normal human male would have were a lot more built, and seemed to have a much clearer and sharper definition then normal. He also had muscles that humans would and had to develop over years of time.

His inner muscles' skin was white, like that of some fresh water fish. He had a great portion of scales covering the outer part of his body. Kroenen often pulled them off because they would deflect the needle, or simply because they intrigued him. Plus, he enjoyed the small grimace the Sapien would get when he did this.

The entire time, the Sapien's hand remained in Kroenen's hand. Once in a while, when the doctor pushed the needle through, and the thread was being pushed through the hole, the needle had made, the Sapien's grip would become tighter.

Kroenen was only distracted slightly by this action. He noted though, that even though he was the one doing this to the Sapien, Abe had found a slight comfort from the hand squeezing.

When Kroenen finished, he squeezed Abe's hand, asking who had done this to him.

"Simmone. Rasputin's hell hound." Abe looked up at him "You didn't know?"

Kroenen's head tilted, why would Rasputin tell him not to kill Abe, when he himself had already attempted it?

Kroenen shook his head. It didn't matter, it was what he had been told now. He let go of the Sapien's hand and allowed his blade to lay flatly onto Abe's lower abs.

"What are you doing?" Abe asked, his voice louder.

Kroenen, who didn't answer, began undoing the Sapien's belt. Once he had it off, he removed it. Next, he began to unzip him.

Abe thrashed, causing Kroenen to pause in his actions. He was confused. Why had the Sapien not yet realized and accepted what he was doing/going to do, to him?

He took his real hand and pressed it down on Abe's lower stomach. Pressing down, he felt the other's body heat leaking into his own hand. He felt the other's body clench, his heart once again speeding up.

He then began to pull the pants down, revealing underwear that resembled that of his skin. Kroenen couldn't help but feel a little curious at how the Sapien's 'V Cut,' defined him deeply, the thigh bones overlapped with the muscles.

Kroenen found that he had to cut the pants off. This upset the Sapien. "Hey!" The Sapien had said. "Why are you cutting my clothes up?" He seemed so upset.

Kroenen grabbed onto Abe's hand, 'I have to…I can't have fun with your clothes on…And I can't un-strap your ankles.' he hissed out and it seemed that his tone with Abe was unwanted. He let the hand go and continued to undress the Sapien.

Abe gasped, the sound causing Kroenen to jump slightly. He glanced at Abe as if the creature withered due to his now naked body.

Kroenen laughed. How attractive the Sapien looked as he tried to curl up and squirm to hide his body.

Kroenen looked at him, looked at that body. He saw the curves, saw the leanness that covered the Sapien's body. He was beautiful. Kroenen envied that. He envied the way the creature could still feel… could still breath…and could still die. The Sapien probably didn't even understand why Kroenen was so jealous of his ability to die. To eventually stop living. To simply…Cease to exist. Kroenen once more would have narrowed his eyes, had he had any eye lids to do so. What was the point of living if you're not 'alive' to begin with?

He leaned down, his hand coming to caress the Sapien's face. His other grasping his hand. 'What would you do it I took from you what you could never be given back?' He asked, his voice a low hiss.

"My life? Haha…You could take it, you could snatch it right from my lips as I took my final breath. But you, Kroenen, YOU could NEVER OWN it. Ever."

Kroenen felt his body contort, though he never once moved. It must have been the sands and twisted, dried up organs inside of him moving and squirming. It seemed that the remark the Sapien made, was a little hurtful to Kroenen. It was true, but it caused him to think about it. If he really wanted to, he was positive that Rasputin could give him a sort of jar, and he would thus be able to contain the Sapien's soul inside. What fun would it be to stand there and gaze at a jar, and at the soul inside? The second he would open it, the soul would probably drift out, and leave him. He looked down at the Sapien.

He hissed. Abe had also managed to avoid the true meaning of HIS statement. So he leaned down further, his mask nearly touching the Sapien's face. They both seemed to lock eyes then. Kroenen highly doubted that Abe could really see his eyes, but he knew he was getting the point across.

Taking his hand down, he ran it along Abe's inner thigh, nearly drawing it up to his private. He watched the Sapien shake slightly, as if taunted by the gesture. Then watched as the Sapien turned his head, blinking and gasping. NOW, Kroenen had gotten his point across. He resumed his before position, leaving the thigh naked again.

After a few moments of silence, the Sapien laughed, "I gave that to my love…Long before you…Long before I became this. You could never do to me what your sick and twisted thoughts want you to do." The Sapien's eyes seemed to hold a sort of comforting look now. "The only thing you can do to me would be to kill me."

Kroenen laughed. The Sapien was tricking him. 'But if I killed you…My master would be very, very disappointed. Complaining that I managed to ruin ANOTHER of my toys…Or perhaps…' He tightened the grip, 'Killing yet another one of my pets.' He loosened up slightly. 'There is also the fact that I wouldn't have been able to let you live with it.' Kroenen leaned forward again, the blade hanging over the cut on his shoulder that Kroenen had given to him a short time ago, back in the Sapien's room.

As he leaned closer, the blade was slowly stabbed into him, only a little past the skin though. 'You see…' Kroenen continued on, 'If I 'taint' you, then kill you…Who would know? Just me!…And I would hate to have that, especially if I can make you rot over time, the fact of the truth growing from what will start as a weed, and then eventually over-grow inside of you.' He let the blade out, it ripping it's way past the skin it had managed to cut, 'After it's grown so large, you'll be the one to either try and 'uproot' it, or, let it consume you.' He laughed as he watched the Sapien's eyes closed, and a hard breath escape his lips.

Seeing that he had the Sapien beat, he allowed his eyes to move over his thighs.

The way they formed, it was power. The creature had the body of a God, or at least, a more 'human' and was much less bulky then a God, or how they were seen as. Kroenen liked it. The body of the Sapien was powerful, yet feminine.

His eyes moved up, looking over what should have been a groin area.

Abe's groin looked like that of a dolls. There was a slight 'cup' that had a slit running up it. He figured that the slit opened and there the creature's penis and testicles were hidden. He had to agree he had expected it. As he figured Abe was half fish/half man, it made sense that his 'male' organs were tucked inside of him.

Kroenen eyed him more. It didn't take him long to locate what must have been an anal hole.

Kroenen's real hand moved over the 'V Cut' again. He allowed the hand to travel farther as well, running the hand over the groin area.

It was hard, almost as if the Sapien were wearing a 'cup.' Kroenen then thought that having his organ's inside his body gave him the advantage of swimming faster.

Running his hand near the slit, he had an un-expected reaction. A moan. Abe had arched his chest up, and leaned his head back. His eyes closed, he had let a moan escape his mouth.

Kroenen watched, the look of the other man extremely thrilling. Kroenen wondered what other type of look he could get from the creature. His hand moving gently, Kroenen let a finger slide into the slit. It was soft, and the two walls seemed a little wet. Kroenen himself dug the finger deeper. He couldn't help but admit that he was highly attracted to the situation in front of himself.

He was met with a hiss from the other man. Seconds later, the slit widened, and out came a soft, limp organ. It's color matched Abe's body, and looked like a normal penis. A pair of testicles also protruded out, at the base of the cock.

Kroenen took the object into his gloved hand, knowing the fabric was brushing along the smooth shaft.

The organ was wet, probably covered in a light coat of either cum fluid, or slime. Kroenen didn't mind though, he wasn't directly touching it anyway.

After a few strokes, Kroenen noticed the Sapien's silence, as well as his now controlled features. He was biting his lower lip, and balling up his fists. His eyes were squeezed shut, and he seemed to be purposefully ignoring what was being done to him.

Kroenen felt a slight anger coming over him. He grasped Abe's hand, 'Don't ignore me!' He hissed through his mind.

Abe's eyes opened and he looked at Kroenen. Kroenen watched him as he sighed, "I just don't have any feelings for you is all." He laughed lightly, "I guess you just don't turn me on."

Kroenen was silent. How rude of the Sapien. 'Are you not the one who said I could do this? Are you not the one who bargained, HIS body over to ME?' Kroenen could feel a sort of shame in himself. when the Sapien did not answer, it grew.

He looked down at him, his face so close to Abe's that he thought he had caught a smell of something sweet. 'We'll see what keeps your mind 'in the game.'' He let the hand go and once more went to his desk. He grabbed an object, long and pointed.

It's serrated edges gleaming in the dim light of the basement room.

Going to Abe's form, he climbed onto his body. He lightly sat on Abe's knees, his body light enough to distract and annoy only slightly. He could tell that the Sapien was much more interested in the blade.

Laying it on Abe's inner thigh, he laughed and then pulled violently up, the cut showing onto the body seconds later, irritated at the cause of intrusion.

Abe gave a hiss. He began to move his leg, trying to calm the throbbing cut by shaking it off.

No relief came because another one soon followed, adjacent to the first one.

A few more times, and Abe's thighs were bleeding, cool liquid running down them.

Kroenen looked at him, the fish man gasping and grunting as the cuts bean to sting more and more. Kroenen laughed in a raspy tone.

Abe took a breath in sharply. "Is this how you killed the Professor? Long, drawn out and painful?" His voice was filled with anger, no longer gentle.

Kroenen grasped his hand, 'I had no intention of drawing out his death!' He figured the voice was ringing in the Sapien's head painfully. 'It was quick, and painless. I promise you that, if nothing else!' He let go of the Sapien, the creature starting to whimper as if crying.

Kroenen looked at the cuts. They were not deep, and would probably stop bleeding soon.

He saw the organ, and grasped it again, this time more gently. Pumping the Sapien, he let his metal hand probe at Abe's entrance. Gently, sliding a finger into him.

He listened as the Sapien gave a groan, now looking slightly more intoxicated. After a few more pumps though, and another finger and still the Sapien wasn't hard, Kroenen reached for Abe's hand, using the hand he had been using to stroke him with.

'I suggest you start 'feeling the mood' or so help me God I'll cut you everywhere while singing and forcing so many images of the Professor's death into you, you'll feel like you were in hell.' Kroenen let go, stroking the Sapien again.

"I'm already there…" Abe said, his voice low.

Kroenen grabbed tighter onto the shaft, forcing another finger in as well, as if to show up the Sapien.

"Ah! Be gentler!" Abe cried out, his voice a small plead.

Kroenen loosened his grip, pumping in with a more gentle pace.

Slowly, he could feel the Sapien harden. After a while, they were both huffing, Abe more so then Kroenen.

Kroenen had added a third finger and listened to Abe as he gasped from the pressure being forced into him.

Finally, Abe gasped, and in a spasm, he began to cum.

Kroenen watched as the Sapien shook, just like a normal man as he burst onto himself.

Kroenen slid his fingers out, and allowed the Sapien to gasp for air. He then got down off of the Sapien and searched for a rag. He fund one and cleaned himself off, then the cuts second. Lastly, he wiped off the seed from Abe's chest, watching the man shake slightly.

For a little while, Kroenen wrapped Abe's thighs in gauze, making sure that the cuts were okay. He then checked the sewn up cut going over his chest. Everything seemed fine.

Resting his hand on the other's Kroenen asked if the event was so horrible.

Abe turned to him, "Once more, you can't do anything that would break me."

Kroenen laughed, 'But I just did. I have your cum-covered stomach to prove it.' He laughed again with a rasped out tone.

"You're a monster." Abe said with a-matter-of-fact sort of tone.

Kroenen said nothing at first, then gripped his hand hard, sending him images of war around the world, world war one and the casualties that were lost and slaughtered, foreign countries where women and kids were rapped and beaten. The Sapien squirmed. 'You call me a monster, I'm no different from any God-damned human. You're a monster too Abe. You don't even know it yet. Everyone you every met and are going to met is a monster, but it's to what degree.' He gave a small growl, 'Wake up Abe, see the world, and it's in-habitants for what they're worth, and what they will always be worth: Monsters.'

Kroenen let go, a sudden message from Rasputin alerting him that there was a certain 'Hellboy' now entering Moscow.

He walked away, leaving Abe, and not looking back.

* * *

Began: June, 23, 11:58 PM

Finished: Sun, June 28, 4:31 PM, 2009

Completed: Mon, July 6, 12:19 PM, 2009

Other: This is the last chapter of the this story. I am not sure if I am going to make another chapter story, but if I do, it will be based off of this one. Maybe. I would like to thank everyone who has read this, and reviewed. I thank you very much, and I hope to hear/see you around again soon. Goodbye.

-The Lust Of Killing

Dedicated to:

Davis McChristophine

And

Juackson Myckael


End file.
